


Recognition

by Shaish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that sprung to mind last night while I was lying in bed.

There's no spark of recognition or romantic eyes locking and it all comes flooding back. None of that flowery crap. You might feel something deep inside, and he might feel it too, but you'll ignore it because your brother is dying, and he'll ignore it because he doesn't have the time to figure it out right now. He won't remember you, of course he won't, because you're not that lucky. He'll be lost in ignorance, swept up in domesticity and a "wife", while you're left out in the cold with the burden of remembering.  
Everything.


End file.
